His last walk
by Lalaloopsy176
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Raphael Sykes and this is my story a story like mine should never be told.

Lyon France 1992

a young girl age of thirteen named anastasia linux comes from a wealthy family she was a true beauty one day she met a man named albert sykes a man around his mid thirties fair decent looking man tall big man one night he met this young girl and started having sexual relations with this young girl september 29th

1993 i was born a day i wished so deeply never happened my mother was fourteen when she had me of course she told the man who was my father his words to her was "give the child my name i will have no dealings with the child however i will make arrangements for him when he reaches the age of eighteen" as a

child growing up with the only mother i knew and had was not what i wanted and needed so desperately i often wondered if i had some type of disorder as to why mommy would ignore me pay no attention to me neglecting me mommy was always self centered one good thing mommy was a pro at was blaming me for

everything that happened we lived in a small apartment my step father has always threaten to throw me out of course i never paid any attention because i was only the age of five one night mommy has come home late i stayed up waiting for her to prepare dinner for us she walked in half dressed i knew she had been out with

men for only six i was smart enough to know right from wrong she looked as she had been badly beaten however that didn't stop her from yelling at me my heart suddenly started to race i walked over to the living room to watch television to try and relax abit mommy came into the living room glaring at me a deep dark

look in her eyes as pretty as she was she looked as she was to strike me my voice cracking trying to find the right words to speak "mommy? what's the matter?" mommy came and sat next to me stroking my hair "raphael i must speak with you" i bit on my lower lip and forced a smile "yes mommy what is it?" she walked

to the television set and turned it off i knew then she was serious about something "raphael mommy has start doing something with her life and i cannot do anything with you around" i swore my heart stopped i suddenly felt hot tears steaming down my cheek "mommy is going to leave you somewhere for a little bit

okay honey?" "but mommy.." "now raphael don't make this any harder then it has to be " "but mommy what did i do? i promise i will do anything you want please don't send me away" i cried "raphael i'm not the mother you want me to be i never was and i will never be it must be this way i hated you for holding me back on

opportunities that would have made me famous get over it" from that point on i hated my mother i felt my knees turned to stone my heart was at my throat this couldn't be happening i shut my eyes as tight as i could hoping that when i open them it would all be a dream but i had forgotten that i can only see one dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night mommy did not hesitate to get rid of me i did not want to know why this was happening i did not know what to do all i knew was my life was over before we got our cab mommy had told me not to speak in front of the cab driver i packed all of my clothes shoes and toys i had one stuffed puppy dog that mommy

bought me when i was younger i heard mommy call "hurry up! the cab is here" i didn't want to know where i was going the cab driver had put all of my things into the trunk of the car we got into the car i fasten my seatbelt and looked out the window tried not to think where was mommy taking me i heard mommy mutter take

us to the orphanage my eyes widen aching to speak but i had remember mommy was going to harm me if i spoke one word instead i took a deep breath and swallowed my words we came up to the orphanage i took a look around and thought to myself was this really happening? was mommy really going to get rid of me? i was

so overwhelmed with surprise that i had fainted six hours later i have awaken i thought to myself where am i most importantly where was mommy? i looked around rubbed my eyes it was a small room two beds and a

small window at the end of the room i walked to the window to look outside it was raining cold i walked over to where all my things were set aside next to the bed i had been placed in i unpacked to get my sweater and my stuffed puppy dog i went back in my bed cuddled with my stuffed puppy dog and began to cry 


	3. Chapter 3

I layed there crying wondering what would happen to me and would i ever see mommy again i heard a small knock on the door i sat up to see who it was and wiped the tears from my eyes "mommy?" a small woman with dark hair and eyes her hair was pulled back wearing an ankle length dress had walked in "hello dear

are you feeling well?" i looked at the woman for afew moments with a strong look on my face i began to question her "i want my mommy" she had a small smile on her face as if she was forced to "she left dear how are you feeling?" "where is she?" i cried "she left dear boy" i let out a piercing scream a very loud and shrill scream "i want my mother!"

the woman rushed to my need "there there young one your mother had to take care of things and is no longer able to care for you this is your home now do not worry you will be very well taken care of" i felt my heart skipped beats a sudden heat rush through me had mommy abandon me? no she couldn't have she

wasn't the best of mothers but she was the only mother i knew she will come back for me i had pounded that through my head a thousand times and over the woman had asked me a question i have never answered "i'm sorry i'm just a little scared is all i'm okay thank you" "why don't you get yourself ready for dinner dear i

will inform the other children as well" other children i thought what is a orphanage anyway a question i had wished never was answered i washed for dinner and went downstairs no one was there a young boy afew years older then i was came out of a room "are you raphael?" i glared at him as if he was the most strangest

boy i had ever seen abit overweight curly brown hair glasses an old pair of jeans his sneakers had afew holes at the toe his shirt was abit snug i chuckled abit at his appearance "yes i am what's your name?" he put out his chubby hand for a shake "delmon i like your sweater come on dinner is ready" we walked to the

room where all the children would eat breakfast lunch and dinner i took a seat next to delmon thinking he was the only one would i felt comfortable with "raphael your eyes are so cool you almost look blind dude" i thought for a moment he was mocking my appearance my piercing green eyes and cherry red hair was

enough to make fun of let alone how i dress "what?" his giggle made me laugh "nevermind i think you'll like it here it's not all that bad the food here is good we have play time cartoons school-" "school?" delmon looked at me with a curious look "yeah school but i'm sure the people here want you to feel at home before they

start making you do stuff like that" i looked down at my food and thought to myself i was not hungry so i pushed my plate aside delmon was eating himself to death i almost felt sick just watching him eat "are you going to eat that?" i laughed at the expression on his face "no you can have it" it wasn't long before he could

swallow it "well since your my room mate raphael we'll be spending alot of time together" i felt a good vibe from this kid he made me feel better 


	4. Chapter 4

We finished dinner and headed for bed still thinking that mommy would one day come back for me i washed and dressed for bed got under the covers and stood there looking out the window at the moon the way it was dancing on a bed of stars thinking of the words delmon had spoke am i fooling myself? mommy had to come back she

just had to in the back of my mind i somehow knew she wouldn't my eyes were soon filled with tears holding my stuffed puppy dog as tight as if he were the only thing i had i was lost in my own world my own fears hopes dreams that i had not heard delmon whispering my name for fifteen minutes now "psssst raphael" i

looked away for him not to see my tears "what is it" delmon delayed his answer not knowing if he should ask or not "why are you here" "i don't think my mother wants me anymore" i felt my heart ache after saying those words "what is an orphanage anyway" "it's a place where children with no families have to stay is that

all you had was your mother?" "yes i don't know my father only his name i don't have any grandparents or uncles and aunts it was just me and my mother but now i don't know" i began to cry so deep as if a knife had just stabbed me cried until my insides ached i felt delmon's hand on my shoulder "don't cry raphael everything

will be alright" but it wasn't from there on things only got worse. Morning came i had barely slept i felt like i have been beat up what a day this will be i found delmon was already up and out i washed and brushed my hair and returned to my room seeing delmon as if he were waiting for me "good morning delmon" "come with

me" "where are we going?" "since your my new friend i'm going to teach you afew tricks of mine" i began to feel abit excited curious as to what delmon has in mind we snuck out of the orphanage and into the streets of france "are we allowed to do this?" with a look of fear "no but i do it anyway" delmon said with a laugh

"what if we get caught?" my eyes shifted all around "we won't trust me i've never been caught are yah hungry?" after not having dinner last night or breakfast today i was abit hungry "we don't have any money delmon how are we suppose to eat?" delmon laughed hysterically and said with a wide grin on his chubby face "i have alot to teach you kid" from that day on i knew delmon was a friend for life 


	5. Chapter 5

Afew years went by i am now the age of eight last year i discovered my mother has left this life ever since that i have not been the same me along with afew others have moved to the united states of america of course none of us knew one bit of english some of the women that took care of us gave each one of us a book to learn english i thought to myself this will definitely be

a challenge new country new people my emotions were like a roller coaster i was excited happy mad sad frustrated irritated all at once even a little hungry as i got older i began to i realized my appetite has build up alot i was eating more then i should i didn't take the time out to even think if it was a good or bad thing my

mind was too fixed on how my new life would be we arrived at the american airport we all went to claim our luggage delmon was always at my side he must have felt out of place as much as i did i once told him after we became good friends as long as we have each other there isn't anything we can't do "what do you think

america has to offer?" he asked "well the first thing we need to do is learn our english so well that we'll lose our accents" i said with a laugh "do you think we'll find homes?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice "we will i'll make sure of it" i said we continued our journey through america things here was alot different then

from back home home.. i wondered if i was ready to be adopted i heard good things about america nice people good food i said that as if food was the most important thing in my life i laughed to myself but boy was i wrong about america we finally reached our destination we we settled in i unpacked all of my things and

changed clothes i put on a pair of jeans sneakers and a sweatshirt with a blue and red car printed in the middle cars was a big thing for me i had always been fond of cars i never understood why they had such an attraction to me i couldn't understand why delmon and me shared a room after he finished unpacking we

decided to sneak out for lunch as we walked the streets of new york city looking all around the people here were so different everything was clean the smell in the air actually felt good for once in my miserable life we stopped at this hot dog stand delmon had caught the man's attention by doing a dance that was utterly

ridiculous i grabbed as many hot dogs as i could telling him to start running as we did so i thought i was really fast because i had long legs but delmon was well lets just say fat he had a hard time catching up to me always i had build up speed from events such as this i thought maybe one day i'd become a pro runner we

came up to the back of the american orphanage and ate our lunch laughed and started making plans about our new home we finished lunch and went back in for a brief moment i looked at the book and began to study my english delmon did so as well suddenly we seen a group of kids came into our room kindly greeting us and helping us with our english it wasn't long before me and delmon had new american friends 


	6. Chapter 6

Afew months went by my english seem to come along well i started to enjoy things in america one afternoon i have been requested to be introduce to a family it was a man and woman both around late twenties they both seemed nice i sat there trying to understand what they were saying "raphael comes from france has no

negative background this is his first family interview" the woman said "he seems to be what were looking for" the man was going to be my new father his eyes on me with a smile "very well i'll get his things ready and packed sign here" i thought to myself wow this is my family a mother that i longed for a father i never knew

was about my dream of having a family going to school and doing something with my life is finally here! But that dream soon turned into a nightmare i rushed to tell delmon about my new family but he seem to hide his sadness "delmon i'm being adopted isn't that wonderful?" i said he paused for a moment "yes it is i'm so

happy for you raphael i wish the best for you bro" he said "i wish you can come with me can you?" i asked "no that's okay my day will come don't worry what are you doing here talking to me go get your stuff and be with your new family" i rushed a hug to him got my stuff and said goodbye to everyone in the back seat i

started talking to my new mommy and daddy "is it okay if i call you mommy?" i asked with my english broken the woman looked at me with a small smile "of course you can call me mommy sweetie adorable accent" she said with a laugh my smile grew wide "can i call you daddy? i've never had a daddy before" "of course you

can son remember your apart of this family now raphael" he said i wanted to cry how happy and excited i was "do i have any brother's or sister's?" "yes one brother" the woman said we came up to their house it was decent a house fit for a small family two stories a small kitchen living room four bedrooms two

bathrooms my father helped me with my things we walked into the house my father showed me my room it was okay nothing big deals i unpacked all my things i was told my younger step brother was asleep so i couldn't meet him just yet my father had showed me around the house after that we sat in the living room

making conversion about france he offered to help with my english afew minutes later i seen my little brother for the first time he was the age of five he came rushing to hug me i burst out with laughter hugging him so tight as if he were my true little brother we went upstairs to show me his room was bright

full of toys and games i was so excited about having a new family not a single fear or worry crossed my mind i went to my room to wash up for dinner after i had washed and brushed i went downstairs to help my mother and brother with dinner after dinner was nearly done we sat at the table and began to eat my foster

parents were amazed at how much i have eaten my brother laughed so loud that his parents told him not to laugh so loud suddenly they all looked at me with contentment and burst out with laughter i thought this is the happiest moment of my life but i was dead wrong 


	7. Chapter 7

No more then three weeks have i been with this family we got along well i began to wonder why haven't they talk to me about school yet after daddy had come home from work i waited for him at the door my arms folded under with a look of concern on my face "hi daddy" i said he walked passed me with not even looking at

me he walked into the house i followed him into the living room he sat on his chair i sat on the sofa beside it "daddy?" i asked he stared at me with a look of hate "i'm not your father what do you want" he said i raised my eyebrows with confusion "did i do something wrong?" i asked with a tone of confusion "raphael this isn't

working out i think your going to have to go back to the orphanage" my eyes filled with tears wanted to question him as to why he doesn't want me here anymore my mother was in the kitchen listening to everything that was going on she walked into the living room and gave me a look of guilt not one word came

from her she muttered something i couldn't exactly understand what she was saying "do what you have to john" is what she said the next thing i know john went into the kitchen and got a garbage bag walked to me and said "lets take a walk" and so we did my eyes grew dark with depression we didn't talk for abit we

reached the backyard full of trees not a sound i looked around for a moment "what are we doing?" i asked john hugged me for a moment then slipped the bag over my head one arm of his was restraining me the other suffocating me i struggled to break free i couldn't breathe i began to panic moving and squirming to break

free i suddenly kicked him and broke free i ran as fast i could didn't know or care where i was going all i knew was i had to get the hell out of there i ran and ran and ran to a near by park i looked around to make sure he wasn't no where near i stopped and catch my breath my body and hands were trembling i had to catch

my breath to think what just happen? was john trying to kill me? what have i done for him to do such a thing i thought i suddenly broke down in tears knowing that i could have died i cried for six hours i got up from the bench at the park and started walking trying to find my way to the police but then i thought if i tell them

what happen they wouldn't believe me after so many pranks me and delmon had played on them so i decided to head for the orphanage i was lost in the big new york city after seven hours of searching it came dark i sat on the side of the street glaring at the cars driving by and didn't notice me my mind was racing

with thoughts and fears i suddenly couldn't breathe so much anxiety i felt as if i had lost my mind suddenly a young woman she looked as if she was to be eighteen or nineteen had stopped parked her car to the side and got off "hey kid are you lost or something?" i tried to speak but instead i choked and nothing came out

"where is your parents?" she said "i don't have any" i mumbled and bit down on my lower lip "what?" she asked "i don't have any!" i cried "can you take me to bathory orphange please" i asked "sure" she said i got in her car she didn't seem interested in making any conversion or as to why i was alone she had just done

what i have requested we pulled to the orphanage i got out of the car and thanked her i went up the stairs and knocked on the door nelly the woman in charge had opened the door i looked up at her with a look so sad so piercing "raphael! what are you doing here!" we went in she took me to the kitchen to get something

to eat we sat down and talked i told nelly what happen but she didn't believe me one bit she thought it was just that i wasn't ready for a family just yet there was no convincing nelly as to what happened to me i finished eating and went to my room i found delmon snoring away i didn't even dressed for bed because i

knew it wasn't going to be a unpleasant night sleep the older i got the more i found it difficult to sleep at night my mind had not stop racing ever since that night i changed the next morning i found myself awaken at early afternoon delmon was standing there right in front of me waiting for me to get up i rubbed my eyes and

looked at him "sorry i got up so late had a rough night sleep"i said "nevermind that raphael what happen? why are you here?" he said "you won't believe me like nelly didn't so what's the point" delmon looked at me with a look of you better tell me right now before i eat you alive "okay i'll tell you later i gotta eat something

i'm starving" i said "you've been eating alot raphael i'm just wondering why your not gaining any weight that's not good i think we should talk to the nurse" i nodded and got out of bed washed and brushed me and delmon went out for the day to explore new york city ate lunch then walked around the mall i've noticed

a look of curious on delmons face "is something wrong?" i asked delmon turned to me with an evil smirk on his face"hehe did you ever tried to steal something" "what?" i asked with a smile of surprise "you know like stealing a hat or something" he said "no just our lunch is all you taught me" i said "watch the master-"

"delmon i don't think we should we could get in alot of trouble" i cried delmon looked at me with his eyebrows raised "boy i was born to make trouble now don't be such a pussy" he said "what?" i asked he grunted "a pussy you know that's what your being" he said "no i don't know what a pussy is" delmon

bursted out laughing trying to catch his breath "a pussy is something women have raphael and men have dicks" he said "what?" i asked with surprise he grunted again "nevermind i'll tell you later just follow me and watch the master" we went into the store the man who worked there was a little suspicious of us watching

us carefully i went as close to delmon as i could and whispered "i really don't think we should do this" i said "pussy pussy raphael is a pussy" he sang i felt offended of his remark we continued a customer had walked in so that seem to drew the mans attention away from us delmon had secretly tore off the price tag and put

the hat on just a ball cap nothing fancy we looked around a little bit more then we walked out and ran out of the mall delmon's face brighten with laughter "ha! i told you! we stole something" my jaw dropped couldn't think of anything to say we headed back to the orphanage got ready for dinner finished dinner went to our room with our friends and had a late night chat 


	8. Chapter 8

I was still curious as to what delmon had spoken of i was in my bed delmon in his carry sitting on the chair teddy sitting on the floor they were talking about something that didn't interest me at all i began to ask delmon what was he talking about "what is that word you called me delmon" i asked "oh a pussy?" he said

all the boys laughed carry said abit too loud "you called him a pussy?" "shh lower your voice carry" delmon said snorting "raphael look inside your pants and underwear" he said i unbutton my jeans lifted up my underwear and looked "do you know what that is" carry said "no" i said with a tone of disappointment "it's

called a penis" delmon said with laughter i thought to myself i needed to find out more about these things was they things only grown up's had talked about "and women have a vagina aka pussy which is what you are raphael" teddy said with laughter all the boys laughed hysterically at me "shut up! raphael is my bro

leave him alone" delmon said that made me feel a little more at ease but kind of wimpy at the same time knowing i couldn't stand up for myself "do you guys know where babies come from?" delmon said with a smirk "i think they come from your head" i said not knowing what i was talking about "wow i didn't think you were that

stupid raphael" carry said with an attitude before i could speak delmon had once again stood up for me "he's not stupid he's just a really curious kid" delmon said and shifted his to me "it's something called sex" carry explained when a man and woman come together and have sex they make babies also explained how men

have sperm and women has eggs and how only the woman can carry a child in her stomach it's called being pregnant as the boys were explaining i thought to myself is that what happen to mommy my father got her pregnant and had me i thought now i know why mommy hated me because she didn't want a baby at

fourteen years old but she did we finished our chat and the boys went to sleep i went to the kitchen to get something to eat i thought to myself i am eating alot lately but i didn't care i was still wounded as to what happen that day strong memories came rushing back to me i gasped and shook my head i somehow knew

this wasn't the last time i would see those memories again i finished eating went to my bed got in bed and stood there looking out the window as always had a hard time sleeping that morning i got up early to wake up delmon we snuck out as always to the mall this time i showed him what i can do i got three pairs of jeans

and four shirts he was impressed at my skills he looked at me with a smirk "you catch on quick raphael i've taught you well" he said looking at my hair "you need a haircut" he ran his hand through my hair feeling how extremely thick it is "come on lets get you a hair cut" he said i went to the hair salon and got my hair cut it

was a crew cut style perfect for my age time went by pretty quick i've already had more then five families in less then a year i decided to give up on a family i thought i was happy living in the orphanage with my friends i liked the way things were one day me delmon and along with afew other kids were informed that we were

moving to another state Los Angeles California i thought maybe things would be better there 


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived in california me and delmon was excited to explore in this large city that's all we talked about on the airplane we went to claim our luggage got the bus and drove fifteen miles to ocwen orphanage we got our bags and headed into the orphanage i thought to myself how many of times would i be doing this how many

families would i have and then i thought i've already had several families poor delmon didn't have one when will his time come maybe we don't need families just maybe. We got settled into our rooms delmon's room was two doors down from mine it was alot nicer orphanage then i had seen i got my things and started

unpacking them there was alot of mexican kids here me and delmon was the only french race here in all of california after we settled in me and delmon went into the kitchen to get food and bring it up to our rooms all kinds of snacks soda pop juice as much as delmon ate i had eaten more then he did which everyone found

it very odd we kept to ourselves delmon thought he was better then the other kids better then anyone for that matter delmon has a stuck up attitude where i have more of a soft spot it wasn't long before i began to think and act like delmon the next morning i had awake in the late afternoon everyone wondering why i had

got up so late delmon knew my reasons staying up so late because i could not sleep and my mind was racing those memories had attack me once again i got up washed and dressed for something to eat i couldn't find delmon anywhere i assumed he was already out and didn't wait for me i ate my dinner and went to the play

room to watch cartoons all the other kids were staring at me as if i was some kind of freak maybe i was maybe that's why no one had wanted me delmon has sneaked up behind me and scared abit "BOO!" he screamed i nearly jumped out of my seat "don't do that to me please" i said "i got you something" he said he

pulled out of his bag a car manual my eyes grew wide as i rushed to hug and thank him "i thought you would like it because i know how much you like cars it'll keep your mind off things who know's maybe one day you might become a mechanic raphael" he said as we both laughed thinking that'll happen after i become rich

and famous that night i had read my book for two weeks straight barely any sleep or food delmon had brought food to me now and then i loved cars so much that i did have plans to become a mechanic one day one day.. After the third week delmon had took the car manual from me that afternoon and yelled at me "is

that all you do? you haven't got out for weeks raphael i'm keeping this book for a little bit" he said i looked at myself and realized i haven't showered or anything i thought maybe i should freshen up abit me and delmon did our normal routine everyday for four weeks one day i have been requested to meet a family that was

interested in me i told delmon i'll be back in afew moments he looked away and down did not respond i walked in there was a black man and woman they looked as if they didn't have a penny to their names i didn't feel comfortable with the idea of being with black people however i went along with it 


	10. Chapter 10

They received three thousand dollars for adopting me i wondered if that's why my first foster family adopted me in the first place was just for money even if so that was no reason to try and kill me as soon as the black man and woman signed the adoption papers i went to my room to pack my things i left afew things behind

because i somehow knew i'd be back i went to delmon telling him i'd be back as soon as i could that had brighten his face i got in the car in the backseat i tried making conversation no responce so i thought maybe i shouldn't say anything i don't want to be hurt or abused again so i kept my mouth shut the whole time until

we got there their house looked as if it should have been knocked down long time ago the outside was so dark so bad it almost looked haunted a cold chill went down my spine as soon as i entered the house i looked around everything and anything was out of place "where is my room" i asked the man shot me a look

with pure evil in his eyes he had shown me my room as we walked outside for a moment i thought about what had happen last time a man walked with me outside i shook my head getting rid of that painful memory the black man had pointed at the carport just an open space no car i thought he's got to be joking i looked at

him and laughed his face still strong as iron someone could have died in front of him and he still couldn't take that face off my smile faded quickly i knew he was serious about a carport outside was my bedroom i

was glad it was in the month of june but what would i do in the wintertime i thought for a moment then i caught myself how can i be so stupid i won't live here that long i didn't know where to unpack my things so i had just left them there i sat on the concrete floor and looked down and wondered why was this happening

to me why didn't anyone love me my own mother that had given me life hated and couldn't stand the site of me maybe i should have let john killed me why am i alive what reason am i here for if no one cares then why should i live i felt hot tears on my cheek i felt as if i could break any minute now there was no reason for me

to live i thought for a moment i want to die i don't want to live anymore i got up and started looking around for some sort of weapon to kill myself with it wasn't very long before i found it i thought this was some kind of way telling me it's meant for me to die at only the age of nine i found a ten gauge magnum i didn't know

much about guns only knew what they were capable of doing i held the gun in my hand i was looking at death in my hand my only way out my end of suffering is this what you wanted all along mommy you wanted me dead but now your dead so i will be with you soon enough mommy i opened the gun to see if it was

loaded and it was i put the gun in my mouth crying softly waiting for the right moment to pull back that trigger almost there.. Suddenly i felt a hit knocking the gun out of my mouth and caused me to bleed from my mouth "what the hell is wrong with you!" a young boy screamed i wiped the blood from my mouth and

pushed the young boy yelling "why did you stop me!" i screamed "why? how stupid do you think i am i'm glad i came just in time to stop you stupid red head" he said i stood there for a moment "red head?" i said with a look of confusion after afew moments we both started to laugh "i'm billy" he said i wiped the blood

again from my mouth "i'm raphael" i said "come on lets get that mouth of yours fixed" he said we walked to his house which was only next door billy's house was very nice i thought for a moment why couldn't billy's parents adopt me maybe then i wouldn't attempt to kill myself we walked in the bathroom he got a towel and

placed it over my mouth and then applied some medicine "this should stop the bleeding why was you trying to kill yourself raphael?" billy asked i looked down "because i have no reason to live"i said bitterly "where is your parents?" he asked "i don't.." i started to cry "i don't have any" i said billy looked at me with pity "come

on lets take a walk and tell me everything" he said with a small smile i thought for a moment does he really care? there was something about billy that made me feel at peace we took a walk in the near by neighborhood i told billy everything i was surprised that he actually cared and listened he stopped walking

to hug me "raphael i'm so sorry i'll be your friend and your more then welcome to stay at my house i was not surprised of how the morgans treat you those are bad people you said you were french?" he asked "yeah i-" "i can tell by your accent i've never met anyone french before it's an honor" after hearing billy talk as he

did i felt alot better knowing maybe there is others that care for me i stayed longer then i thought at the morgans only because of billy of course the morgans didn't care what the hell i did i could have died for all they cared they was only in for the money i stayed nearly five months at the morgans billy had become the

best friend anyone could ever have he was kind caring he had healed my pain we had lots of sleepovers laughs stories one thing he didn't much care for was that i loved to talk about cars i even fixed his father's breaks on his car billy's parents loved me we sat at the dinner table had lots and lots of laughs billy and his

parents even took me with them for dinner out it was the life anyone could dream of then that one day.. That one day is when i became mentally disturbed . One day me and billy wanted to go to the mall like we always did every other day but this day was different i wasn't feeling very good that day "billy i don't think

we should go anywhere today i have a feeling something bad is going to happen" i said "what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked "because no one loves me and i have no family your all i have" i cried billy held me and kissed my head "i love you raphael and family isn't about blood it's about people who love you me and

my family love you very much raphael" he said i had a smile on so wide it hurt the mall is afew miles down from the interstate with oncoming traffic we walked a mile and i stopped "billy i think we should turn around and go home i have a bad feeling" i said with a sound of fear "i know it is raphael" he said a look of

confusion on my face "it's my time raphael it's here i must leave you now" i thought for a moment "your not going anywhere billy i lost everything and i'm not about to lose you" i said with a strong tone billy hugged me and then stabbed my leg with a knife he had i was thinking why did he do this? "i'm sorry raphael but

you cannot come after me" he said i was yelling from the wound that he caused next thing i know billy walked into the oncoming traffic an eighteen wheeler semi truck had hit billy and tore him in half my eyes widen as big as they could my heart had pounded i felt as if my heart would break right out of my chest my

whole body head arms legs was severely trembling my mouth slightly open i could not breathe my mind went blank the cut on my leg it was if it was never there i couldn't feel anything the shock was too severe my leg had bled so badly but i didn't feel a thing it wasn't long before the police came i knew i had to get

out of there but i couldn't move nothing would move my eyes were still fixed on that image i tried telling myself in my head move! raphael move! but even that couldn't get through my head i suddenly heard a gun shot so loud that it caught my attention i finally got myself to move it was painful but i had run as fast and

far as i could i ran to the morgan's house i shut the front door behind me leaned back on the door and slowly sliding down suddenly mr morgan picked me up i kicked and screamed but it did no good as much blood as i lost i felt weak next thing i know mr morgan had thrown me in a cooking oven locked it and turned

it on i was in extreme panic mode i was yelling and screaming crying fighting to get out but i was too weak and still so shocked to do so it wasn't long before the billy's father came in to save me it was if billy had told his father to watch over me billy's father had a gun pointed it at mr and mrs morgan he open the lock for me

to get free i ran like a scared rabbit to the nearest hospital i told them everything what had happen they kept me there for afew days and soon i was in a mental hospital for nine months. 


	11. Chapter 11

After i got out of the mental hospital i told the doctor that i don't have a family and i grew up living in orphanages he took pity on me and took me in however it wasn't long before i was thrown out it was the same with families they moved or have a new baby or was just down right psycho same old story back on

the street i could never get one to stick i was twelve years old when i had met her the one who saved me from myself chicago illinois may 12th 2005 is when my life had changed i went out for a walk to the nearest park i sat on the swing slowly rocking back and forth i stood there thinking to myself what should i do now

i'm old enough to think about these things i had no life i was a street rat a pile of horse shit that no one wanted i truly was worthless not worth living i tried to hold back my tears i was sick of crying all the time so instead of crying i told myself one day i will find that reason to live you put me here on this cold cruel

heartless world god there must be a reason why i shouted out loud "what is that reason!" suddenly i heard a squeaky voice so soft so delicate "who are you talking to?" she said i looked up and seen the most beautiful little thing i have ever seen in my miserable fucking life she had the most big chocolate brown eyes

eyelashes passed her brow big perfect shaped luscious lips the smell of cherry lip gloss lingered upon me high beautiful cheek bones and the perfect small nose her hair was in chocolate brown curls down to her knees she wore a light pink mini skirt five inches above her knee a light pink sweater vest over a white shirt

with a collar her white ballet flats was the perfect touch her feet was no bigger then her hand very tiny girl very beautiful girl i swore she was an angel the way she glowed "hello?" she said i shook my head from being stunned by her beauty "i'm sorry i was talking to myself" i said she smiled at me with her beautiful teeth i

felt for the first time i was blushing "well don't talk to yourself silly talk to me" she giggled i tried to speak to her but i was still stunned from looking into her eyes "how did you come by such surprising eyes?" she said looking deep into my eyes "my mother gave them to me" i said choking "generous of her wasn't it?' she said

with the cutest laugh i nodded and looked away nibbling on my bottom lip "don't be afraid to look at me" she said with the softest tone i looked up at her tried to smile but it just wouldn't come to me "what are you? i can tell you have an accent" she said "i'm french" i mumbled "sorry i can't hear you" she sang "i'm

french" i said with a small smirk "what happened to you sweetie? where is your parents?" she asked i looked away "i don't have any and.. and i got into a fight" i lied she touched my cheek with her small dainty hand "you poor thing don't worry i'll have a home for you" she said with a smile "how?" i asked "what's your

name?" she asked changing the subject "Raphael Sykes" i said "Lulu Valentine" she said with a soft tone "hey i have got to go i'll see you around soon you live in a orphanage right?" she asked i nodded she kissed my cheek and left skipping away 


	12. Chapter 12

Lulu valentine that name her face the words she spoke stayed with me i felt something i have never felt before i couldn't understand this feeling i felt warm inside i felt a bit of pain has left my broken heart what is this feeling? i stood there in my bed thinking thinking thinking two months later i have been requested for a

family interview for the last time i told myself i wasn't going to another family again but i thought for the hell of it i went i seen a short overweight woman with dark not at all fair features not the best of looks along with a tall man of dark hair and eyes as features followed they both looked at me with disgust "we'll take

him" the man said i went to pack my things for the last time i told myself if this does not work out i'm getting a life of my own i was sick of orphanages i loaded my things in the car myself it was a very nice car i had examined the car and had a high liking to it i got in the car shut the door and applied my seat belt i looked

out the window then a sudden poke i felt on my shoulder i turned around slowly and it was her she had startled me only because i was not expecting to see that angel like face of hers "AHH!" i screamed "ahh!" she squealed then followed by a cute laugh "i told you i'd find a home for you raph!" she said "what?" i

asked in confusion "lulu hush" chester the man who is my step father had said with a dark tone i thought to myself there is no way the girl i longed for is now my step sister? i didn't know what to think at that point my mind went blank i tried to relax for a moment we drove in silents until we reached my new home it was

the most beautiful house i have ever seen it looked like a mini mansion the garden was to die for it looked like something that would be in a magazine as i was just about to get my things out of the car a butler had come for my things i thought to myself these people live the high life i'm in for a special treat or so i thought i

had walked in the house after the valentines had first i looked around with surprise there had to have been ten bedrooms six bathrooms three kitchens three living rooms two dining rooms! i was so excited about my new home the woman who was my step mother nancy valentine shot a look at me of disapproval "the maid

will show you to your room" she said suddenly a man that looked of early twenties wearing a sports jacket and slacks came from upstairs "your early" he accused gazing at me his eyes fixed on me "raphael this is joe your big step brother" nancy said "looks healthy tall too with good posture" tall? being five foot seven at

twelve wasn't so tall but then i realized almost anyone my age was no where near as tall as i was "well then what do you say?" she asked i glanced at nancy who nodded and smiled "hello joe" i replied the words appeared to sting him i followed the maid to my room it was not what i had expected from rich people it was

actually one of the house workers old room i sighed with disappointment the maid helped me unpack my things i wondered where lulu has gone i searched the house for her i enjoyed exploring the beautiful house no luck finding lulu i gazed at the picture on of the halls of a man and women on their wedding day a

young man no older then nineteen had spotted me "you must be raphael? am i right?"  
>"hello" i replied "it's nice to meet you" i almost added he looked at me with a smile "i'm romeo your older step brother hey your not as ugly as they said you were" he said with a wink i haven't seen myself in the<p>

mirror in almost three years i forgot what i looked like "wow your tall! how old are you?" he asked "twelve" he eyed me up and down "your going to be very tall i'm twenty and you as tall as me" he said with a laugh romeo put his arm around me for a small hug "welcome to the family little bro if you need anything let me

know okay bro?" i thanked him and asked "where's lulu?" "oh i don't know check the second kitchen here i'll show you raph" i thought for a moment why are they calling raph? what is raph anyway did i want to know i had no idea at that point we walked to the kitchen what a kitchen it was WOW! was all i could say "ah

there she is" he said i seen her helping the cooks prepare dinner she turned around and waved at me "hi raph" she said with a smile "hey lulu what are you doing?" one of the cooks was an elderly woman "miss lulu here is the sweetest in the family young one she's always kind and caring and don't forget beautiful"

she said with a small laugh "you must be raphael welcome to the family" she greeted and smiled "i'm going to call him raphy!" lulu yelled "what?" "your name is raphael i will call you raphy for short" "what?" a look of confusion on my face "nevermind waphy" "what?" "i think you better find something decent to wear dear"

laura said we walked to my room and lulu went through all my things and found nothing but clothes only orphans would wear "this isn't going to work romeo!" she yelled romeo came running and peaked his head through the door "what is it?" "take care of raphy he has no clothes i'll take him shopping tomorrow" romeo

nodded and we went to his room and he had picked out something for me his clothes were a little big from me but not by much lulu had walked in and gazed at me "hmm i guess this will have to do let me look at you" she brushed the hair out of my face she tied my hair back in a small tail "i can tell your still growing

your face features have not come out yet you have bushy brows your cheek bones will form high and you'll have a straight jaw you'll be very good looking as you get older raph" she said with a smile we walked downstairs for dinner along with everyone else for a moment i felt as if we were all in some army and nancy

was the general she started out as we followed we crossed the hallway to the dining room it was a beautiful room with dark oak paneled walls and a glossy long cherry wood table all the chairs were expensive and the candle holders looked as if they were made of real gold the silverware was heavy everyone had a linen placemat and linen napkins as everyone sat the maid brought out the dinner we ate

dinner in silents we finished dinner and everyone had gone to bed i had gone to my room were all the house maids would stay before i went in lulu and romeo had wished me a good night i got my car manual went in bed and started to read feeling content 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning i had awaken early last night was the first night i had rested well in a long time i gazed at myself in the mirror remembering what lulu had said good looking? i thought does it really matter how my face looked looks were the least of my worries i washed brushed and went downstairs for breakfast i went

in the kitchen and found lulu and laura talking lulu and laura shared a very special bond it was as if laura was lulu's mother instead of nancy "good morning raphy!" lulu yelled " good morning dear did you sleep well?" laura asked "good morning i slept very well thank you" i said in reply lulu put on her princess pink

apron and looked at me with a wide grin on her face "are you hungry? i'm an awesome cook i learned from the best" she looked at laura i thought to myself it's not everyday i wake up to find an angel cooking for me "starved" i said "good what would you like me to fix you?" she said with a smile "everything" i said with a

smirk "everything?" lulu looked surprised lulu had prepare eggs bacon ham steak pancakes grits muffins all kinds of fruit all in less then an hour "here you go eat whatever you want" "can i eat it all?" i said lulu laughed and said "only if i can watch you" i had eaten everything she made in no more then fifteen minutes

not a single crumb left of anything lulu's jaw had dropped her and laura has started to laugh hysterically "i never seen anyone who can eat like that!" lulu said i looked at her with a look full of pity "i'm still hungry though" lulu and laura had looked at each other with their jaws to the floor they cooked everything they

had before i ate lulu had called romeo to watch me eat i couldn't understand why they were amazed with how much i can eat and not gain a single ounce it took me one hour to eat everything they had made romeo died with shock and looked at me with his jaw to the floor " i'm putting you in a eating contest and your

going to win me some money!" i laughed at romeo's idea for the first time i had heard my own laughter in a long time that afternoon i stayed with lulu we talked and talked and talked until we couldn't breathe i told her about my past because there was something about lulu that i trusted very much so she cried for me but

i told not to waste her precious tears for me she promised me that i would never go back to an orphanage ever again we continued our way into the garden joe had passed us and shot me a look of hate i had the feeling him and was not about to get along after we walked through the garden lulu had told me about her

friend named naya she explained how good she was with styles and clothes lulu of course only knew her style she said naya had her own style called emo/scene lulu explained it to me but it didn't interest me at all all i knew was i was happy being with lulu afew months went by everything was good so far me and the

valentine family got along well except for joe my birthday was coming up i was turning thirteen this year lulu had explained how a 13th birthday was very special which i couldn't understand why if anything i hated my birthday that day on my birthday after i had washed i went downstairs and seen lulu and romeo along with

laura had waited for me and screamed "happy birthday raphael!" i almost cried how happy i was romeo had plans for me later that day lulu was the first that wanted to give me a present joe nancy or chester couldn't care less it was just another day to them me and lulu went to her friend naya's house this was the first time

seeing naya i was nervous i didn't know the first thing to do for her only because i liked lulu so much we walked into the house fair to middling i suppose the house was naya seen me for the first time she had long big black hair her hair parted on one side her hair was so big i thought she would blow up "that's called

scene hair" lulu whispered naya took off her glasses she was no more then twenty years old she was very pretty no where near as pretty lulu was but still very pretty naya wore a black tank top black skinny jeans and light green ballet flats her hands were covered with plastic jewelry two black lip rings on each corner of

her bottom lip a nose ring in the middle i thought she would pass fairly for a bull and black hoop earings "my my what do we have here" naya said with a tone of flirt in her voice "this is raphael my new step brother" lulu said "come with me" we followed naya to her room she had everything of everything naya looking at me

paying attention to the way i hold myself "he's shy" naya said "but i didn't even-" "that's how i knew" i didn't care for the way naya had spoken to me lulu's sweet laugh had calmed my temper naya had walked around me taking a good look "oh how nice" naya said still walking around me "what a delicious figure you

have" she said while she measured my size "tall thin thin thin as could be long legs long arms no booty at all scars very interesting your quite the character raphael" she looked at lulu "based on his personality his figure and standing i say emo but just the baby stuff for now when he gets a little older i'll put him in big boy

shoes" i could only imagine what naya was talking about she took out alot of clothes they looked all the same skinny jeans band tee's wrist bands i did not like this at all but i seen how happy lulu was about it i didn't say anything the only thing i seem to like was the shoes black and white converse decent i thought

for my age after i got my clothes naya had taken me to a chair she put a cape around me she ran her finger's through my hair "yes yes yes very very thick but it's too long and no one digs red heads these days" my hair was abit too long passed my hips i didn't know how to cut them and never went to a salon so i kept

it that long naya had dyed my hair midnight black cut it short with layers covered my ears an inch above my neck line the front of my hair was parted to the right it covered half of my face so much for a happy birthday i thought "there now that is you baby yum yum but those eyes no no no love the bushy brows not diggin

the eyes you'll wear eye contacts in dark brown" i put in the contacts and naya had applied a small thin line across the waterline of my eyes no rings thank god i thought i looked at myself and thought i'm emo now? whatever emo was 


	14. Chapter 14

Naya said she would explained what emo is tonight lulu looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and smiled at me i felt whatever was left of my heart melted for my feelings not to show i started making conversion "lulu how come you did nothing for your 13th birthday? it was only last month" i asked her smile

kept me warm "because it's not about me anymore" she said naya had looked at us as if we were the most unusual people in the world i admitted it was unusual to see a preppy pink princess have an emo street rat for a step brother "what do you like so i know what to get you for your birthday raphy" naya said "well i love

cars if that helps" i said in reply naya's eyebrows raised and had a small smirk on "cars eh? do you drive" i looked down and bit my lip "well no but i-" "love the accent sweetie but it's not going to teach you how to drive come on i'll teach you see you later lu" she added with a wink naya took me driving while lulu stayed

home and cleaned up the house house naya was always lived in disgust naya had 2002 chevrolet camaro z28 in red and black inside i liked the car very much then again i loved everything about cars instead of water i drank motor oil naya gave me the keys she got in the passenger and i in the driver's seat "alright

french boy lets see just how much you know about cars" she said i applied my seatbealt and just as i did naya took it right off "don't wear that it makes you look so gay" she said i started the car and as soon as i did i covered my ears and yelled "what is that!" naya lowered down the music and laughed "it's called music

stupid it's one of my favorite songs it comes from the fast and furious tokyo drift movie" "what?" i asked "you know haven't you seen any of the fast and furious movies" she said in reply "well i-" "you will fall in love with that movie if you love cars i won't keep the music that loud you know what your doing

right?" i nodded "in case you make a mistake i'll take the wheel" she said i put the car in drive i started out slow then immediately took off doing all types of gear shifting techniques i drive faster then the speed limit i took the car on the interstate and drove it at ninety miles an hour i began to race with a car with imported

parts i could have tell just by looking at the thing naya had fasten her seatbealt i turned up the music shifted the gears abit and that car flew! i started shouting of excitement our exit was coming up i slowed down abit and as we turned to get off our exit the car started fish tailing "how are you doing that?" naya asked

"most cars nowadays have power steering and power brakes when you turn off the car you lose the boost that these systems provide making it harder to control the vehicle so don't turn off the ignition first don't panic when you panic you make stupid irrational decisions turn into the direction the car is sliding but don't

overcompensate and ease off the steering as the tail end starts returning to the back of the vehicle remember to take your foot off the gas, since if you keep pressing it most likely the tires will spin, leading to even less traction apply light steady pressure to the brakes If you have abs however you can put the pedal

to the floor" i added "as the tail end starts to recover ease off the steering and start steering straight again If you keep steering hard the tail will simply slide out the other way and you will have accomplished nothing It's also how lots of these situations lead to crashes when you recover pull over, put the car in park, and

give yourself a few minutes to collect your thoughts don't continue until you feel safe to do so rollovers are actually pretty hard to achieve the vehicle needs to have a high centre of gravity and have a sudden decelleration at the lowest point of the vehicle. Inertia then carries the higher parts over, rolling it. An

example sliding into a curb at 30mph. The curb stops the tires, the body of the truck wants to keep going inertia and therefore the truck flips. So this shouldn't be the first thing on your mind unless you are in an area and going at a speed where the vehicle could do such a thing" naya looked at me

with her jaw to the floor and placed her hand over her month stayed like that until we arrived home lulu walked out up to the window "how did it go?" she asked so sweet "i don't know why i went with him i'm very impressed he showed me things i never heard of" naya said i looked at naya with a small smirk "and yes i

have seen the F&F movies they are my favorite and this song is like so yesterday" lulu laughed hysterically as naya had no words to say "come on lets go get your drivers license" "but i'm no-" " there are other ways of getting things raphael" naya said with a wink lulu had come with us sitting in the back seat oh how i

wanted her in the front seat with me i cried "you drive pretty good raphy but abit too fast" lulu said "you know something lu he'll never get out of that remember when i took you?" naya said lulu laughed and replied yes to naya we pulled up into the driveway "wait here let me see who is in" it was just me and lulu

alone she got of the car i grew sad for a moment i've been with her close to a year now i thought to myself why do i always think of her why do i feel warm and happy when i'm around her? when she wasn't near i looked for her why? why? why. Could this be that thing i only seen in movies or on valentines day love.. Do i

love Lulu Valentine even if i do she won't love me the way i love her lulu got in the passenger seat right where i wanted her as we waited in the car for naya "hi raph" she said with a smile i didn't reply she looked away with disappointment my hand slowly moved off my thigh to gently place it on lulu's small pretty little hand i held her hand in mine i felt my heart full of love full of life i told myself i do love her she made me she saved me i thought is she my reason to live. 


	15. Chapter 15

Me and lulu still waited for naya to come back i felt my heart pumping so hard so loud i could hear it as clear as day "you have big hands" lulu said with a soft tone "i guess i took after my father i never knew him only seen pictures my father was big man" i said with my voice cracking i had to clear my throat afew times of

how nervous i was "really? you are tall for your age you have big hands and feet would you say your more like your mom or dad?" she asked i turned away her hand still in mine as if i would never let go "i don't..

know.." i said bitterly i felt tears rushing to my eyes but i had hushed my urge to cry lulu somehow felt my pain and soon apologized "how come your so small" i asked "i take after my grand mother lu ann she was a very petite woman she only stood four foot seven but she had a face and figure that was out of this world"

she said proudly i looked at her so lost in her eyes "your the most beautiful girl i ever seen you should be a model lulu" i said "i'm only five foot and my body isn't fully developed yet and my breast are still growing" she said with sadness my eyes had widen "what?" i asked "my breast" "what is that?" i asked in confusion

lulu laughed hysterically "you don't know what breast are?" "no but i guess it-" "have you ever had sex before raph?" she asked with a smile "what?" "please tell me your not a virgin" she said "what?" she looked at me with disapproval "we will talk when we get home" she said with a laugh lulu seen naya coming she

slipped into the backseat as fast as she could i felt her hand slipped from mine i tried to grasp she looked at me with a look of what has gotten into you naya soon came in the car after i let go of lulu's hand "no luck we'll try again later lets go home" naya said we went back to her place lulu had cleaned up afew more

things as i was waiting to leave i stood in the living room with naya we had no conversions at all then naya suddenly got on top of me as i sat on the chair her hands on my shoulders my eyes had widen my mouth slightly open i couldn't catch my breath because of fear "i seen the way you look at her the way you

say her name your feelings turn sad when she is away your brother romeo told me that you are always looking for her and he is abit suspicious do you love her" naya had spoke i was lost for words i couldn't think with her on top of me like that "i-i-" naya had put her finger on my lips and laughed "i seen the way she looks at you as well you

two are so disgusting" she moaned as she got off me she turned around her mouth at my ear breathing heavy in my ear "fuck her tonight" she whispered she then licked my face and had an evil laugh as she walked away i wiped my face with my shirt and thought to myself that is one out of her mind woman what

did she mean by fuck her tonight i wondered what that meant me and lulu had soon went home we walked in no one was home we went into her room "sit" she said i sat on the pink chair "do you know what getting horny is?" "no" i said she explained what it was and how it felt "i felt that only twice but never paid much

attention to it" i said "okay good because i'm feeling that way right now" i didn't know the first thing to do i just sat there "you've never had girlfriends or never seen a woman for what she has" she explained as she started to undress she had a light pink and white with bows and lace bra and pantie set with my name on

it! i fell backwards off the chair i tried to get up but i was stopped "don't get up lets play" she said play? i calmed down abit i thought "play? shouldn't we get a game or-" "not that kind of play the play that grown ups do raphael" my jaw dropped as she walked to me i was on the floor my butt started to hurt from sitting on

the floor too long my knees were up my feet had faced her my palms started to slip to where i was on my elbows she let down her hair got on her hands and knees as she started to crawl my way she was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen she opened my legs more got on top of me my heart racing my mind went

blank what was happening? i thought she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast "these are breast your turning me on boy" she said i thought for a moment should we be doing this? i only heard of this stuff never seen it let alone doing it but i was so amazed at lulu's beauty her body her face everything inch of her

was just beautiful i suddenly felt her lips against mine we kissed for the first time i thought is this really happening and on my birthday at that! wow what a birthday this was! kissing her felt so good i didn't know how to have sex i thought what if she doesn't love me because i don't know how to have sex she began to nibble on my bottom lip her finger tips just below my hips she unbuttoned my jeans lifted up my shirt just

abit to get her hand in my pants i felt her hand rubbing me soft and slowly her eyes gazing deep into mine her beautiful body on top of mine this all happening too fast soon enough i found it hard to breathe i started breathing heavy what was this feeling i liked this feeling i thought this must be how sex feels i started moaning lightly lulu had placed her mouth on

my ear nibbling and whispering to me "let me hear you yell boy" she began rubbing harder i couldn't catch my breath my chin faced the ceiling as she moved slowly to my pants slipped them down abit and started sucking i started moaning louder my head shifted left to right i felt my eyes move back in

my head i couldn't breathe for a moment suddenly she stopped i stood there trying to catch my breath she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked directly at me "your so yummy" i got up took her hand undressed myself picked her up in my arms placed her on the bed i was on top of her i thought to myself i was ready for this i wanted it i was no longer a virgin 


End file.
